mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of villages
The following is a list of villages throughout the Mount&Blade series. Mount&Blade Villages in classic Mount&Blade: :Khergit Khanate *Ada Kulun *Amashke *Bulugur *Dashbigha *Dirigh Aban *Dugan *Dusturil *Kedelke *Peshmi *Tash Kulun *Tismirr *Tulbuk *Uhhun *Zagush :Kingdom of Nords *Aldelen *Ambean *Buillin *Fearichen *Fenada *Gisim *Haen *Jayek *Jelbegi *Kulum *Kwynn *Odasan *Rizi *Ruvar *Udiniad *Vayejeg :Kingdom of Rhodoks *Buvran *Chaeza *Chelez *Dirigsene *Dumar *Emer *Epeshe *Fedner *Glunmar *Ibdeles *Ilvia *Istiniar *Jamiche *Pagundur *Reveran *Ruldi *Saren *Sarimish *Serindiar *Veidar :Kingdom of Swadia *Amere *Azgad *Balanli *Burglen *Chide *Elberl *Ehlerdah *Emirin *Ibiran *Iyindah *Nemeja *Nomar *Rduna *Ruluns *Ryibelet *Tahlberl *Tosdhar *Tshibtin *Ushkuru *Yalibe *Yaragar :Kingdom of Vaegirs *Ayyike *Bazeck *Bhulaban *Fisdnar *Hanun *Ismirala *Karindi *Mazen *Mechin *Rebache *Shapeshte *Shulus *Slezkh *Sumbuja *Tadsamesh *Tebandra *Ulburban *Uslum *Vezin Warband Villages in Mount&Blade: Warband: :Khergit Khanate *Ada Kulun *Amashke *Bhulaban *Bulugur *Dashbigha *Dirigh Aban *Dugan *Dusturil *Kedelke *Peshmi *Tash Kulun *Tulbuk *Uhhun *Zagush :Kingdom of Nords *Aldelen *Ambean *Buillin *Fearichen *Fenada *Haen *Jayek *Jelbegi *Kulum *Kwynn *Mechin *Odasan *Rizi *Ruvar *Vayejeg :Kingdom of Rhodoks *Buvran *Chaeza *Chelez *Dirigsene *Dumar *Emer *Epeshe *Fedner *Glunmar *Ibdeles *Ilvia *Istiniar *Jamiche *Pagundur *Reveran *Ruldi *Saren *Sarimish *Serindiar :Kingdom of Swadia *Amere *Azgad *Balanli *Burglen *Chide *Elberl *Ehlerdah *Emirin *Gisim *Ibiran *Iyindah *Nemeja *Nomar *Rduna *Ruluns *Ryibelet *Tadsamesh *Tahlberl *Tosdhar *Tshibtin *Ushkuru *Veidar *Yalibe *Yaragar :Kingdom of Vaegirs *Ayyike *Bazeck *Fisdnar *Hanun *Ismirala *Karindi *Mazen *Rebache *Shapeshte *Shulus *Slezkh *Sumbuja *Tebandra *Tismirr *Udiniad *Ulburban *Uslum *Vezin :Sarranid Sultanate *Aab *Ayn Assuadi *Dhibbain *Fishara *Habba *Hawaha *Iqbayl *Mawiti *Mazigh *Mijayet *Mit Nun *Qalyut *Rushdigh *Sekhtem *Shibal Zumr *Tamnuh *Tazjunat *Tilimsal *Unriya *Uzgha With Fire & Sword Villages in Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword: :Cossack Hetmanate *Boguslav *Borispol *Dubechnya *Dunayivtsi *Khorol *Kobelyaki *Kolomak *Kozelets *Kryliv *Leschinovka *Lisyanka *Loyew *Lubenets *Luga *Magdalenovka *Maslov Brod *Pavoloch *Pohrebysche *Pologi *Potoki *Snovsk *Zolotonosha :Crimean Khanate *Ak-Mechet *Budjak *Czaple *Dzhankoy *Esaq *Inkerman *Kiliya *Nugai *Ordash *Sinelnikovo *Sivash *Tumnek :Muscovite Tsardom *Klin *Lgov *Loknya *Lyubotin *Oboyan *Pokrovskoye *Redkino *Slantsy *Staritsa *Tarusa *Valuiki *Yefremovo :Polish Commonwealth *Amere *Babice *Baranovichi *Chenstokhova *Dobrush *Ilyintsy *Krivichi *Ludinovo *Molodechno *Nesvizh *Ostroleka *Ostrovets *Ovruch *Plotsk *Ponyri *Radzilow *Rudnya *Sambir *Slavuta *Snechko *Sofronovo *Solechniki *Staronowice *Stryi *Trakai *Vendau *Vydzy *Wadowice *Widawa *Yartzy *Zamoshye :Kingdom of Sweden *Elbing *Leal *Nidritsa *Panevezys *Pilve *Plunge *Salis *Siauliai *Siegevold *Tapiau *Torma *Weissenstein *Wesenberg Viking Conquest Villages in Viking Conquest: :Kingdom of Alban *Bal Duim *Bal Foither *Bal Tauro *Bal Averte *Bal Onlaigh *Bal Muirchol *Bal Rigmonaid North *Bal Rigmonaid South *Bal Scuin East *Bal Scuin West :Kingdom of Alt Clut *Tref Cathures *Tref Cuil *Tref Caradawg *Tref Gob *Tref Breatann East *Tref Breatann West :Kingdom of Brycheiniog *Tref Brycheiniog East *Tref Brycheiniog West :Kingdom of Connachta *Bal Chomain *Bal Luighne *Bal Fiachrach Aidne *Bal Berchna *Bal Cruaghan East *Bal Cruaghan West :Kingdom of Cornubia *Tref Towan *Tref Tagell *Tref Bosvenegh East *Tref Bosvenegh West :Kingdom of Danmark *Skyfa By *Vebjorg By *Huhelstath By *Heida By *Ribe By North *Ribe By South :Kingdom of East Engle *Nor Ham *Haegelis Ham *Rendlaesham *Grante Ham *Dun Ham North *Dun Ham South :Kingdom of Friese *Kennemer Terp *Vles Inge Terp *Dore Ham West *Dore Ham East *Doccinga :Kingdom of Glywyssing *Tref Ceincoed *Tref Went *Tref Dyf East *Tref Dyf West :Kingdom of Gwynedd *Tref Bych *Tref Bran *Tref Arth *Tref Erth *Tref Seniont *Tref Sws *Tref Mon East *Tref Mon West *Tref Meguaidd East *Tref Meguaidd West :Kingdom of Laigin *Bal Dara *Bal Liamhain *Bal Bolg *Bal Ros Mhic Treoin *Bal Maistiu East *Bal Maistiu West :Kingdom of Laithlind *Tref Reghed *Bal Baitte *Tref Manaw *Bjarnaroy By *Orkneyjar By *Veisa By *Dubh Linn By North *Dubh Linn By South :Kingdom of Mide *Bal Mor South *Bal Eachadha *Bal Breacain *Bal Crannoc *Bal Tara *Bal Temair North *Bal Temair South :Kingdom of Mierce The Kingdom of Mierce has no villages. :Kingdom of Mumain *Bal Grian Airbh *Bal Les Mor *Bal Ciarraighe Luachra *Bal Muscraighe *Bal Na Mbarc *Bal Caiseal East *Bal Caiseal West :Kingdom of Northhymbre *Ligualid Ham *Mame Ham *Donne Ham *Middels Ham *Denises Ham *Ad Gefrin Ham *Baer Ham *Wics Ham *Eidyn Ham East *Eidyn Ham West *Eofer Ham East *Eofer Ham West *Bebban Ham North *Bebban Ham South :Kingdom of Northvegr *Skiringssalr By *Horda By *Agdir By *Rogaland By *Tuns By East *Tuns By West :Kingdom of Uladh *Bal Mairg Laigen *Bal Cainnighn North *Bal Cainnighn South :Kingdom of West Seaxe *Hrofae Ham *Dornwara Ham *Searo Ham *Dorce Ham *Wil Ham *Ham Ham *Badon Ham *Escan Ham *Cantwara Ham North *Cantwara Ham South *Cippan Ham East *Cippan Ham West *Witan Ham North *Witan Ham South :Tribe of Osraige *Bal Mairg Laigen *Bal Cainnighn North *Bal Cainnighn South :Ui Neill of Aileach *Bal Clochair *Bal Fearnmhaigh *Bal Macha *Bal Dumai *Bal Aileach East *Bal Aileach West Bannerlord Villages in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord: :Aserai *Aab Hon *Abghan *Abou Khih *Ain Baliq *Baq *Bir Seif *Bunqaz *Ezbet Nahul *Fanab *Hamoshawat *Hiblet *Hoqqa *Ismaily *Jahasim *Kuqa *Lamesa *Mabwaz *Medim *Mijayit *Mossom *Nahlan *Qablab *Qednar *Sahel *Shibal Zumr *Tasheba *Tubilis *Uqba *Wadar *Zalm :Battania *Ab Comer *Andum *Aster *Ath Caral *Beglomuar *Bog Beth *Bryn Glas *Cantrec *Clag Ban *Dalmengus *Diantogmail *Druimmor *Durn *Ebereth *Fenon Tryn *Flintolg *Gainseth *Glenlithrig *Glintor *Imlagh *Inveth *Lindorn *Llanoc Hen *Mag Arba *Morihig *Pendraic *Pennit Nal *Rhemtoil *Seordas *Swenrin *Tor Leiad *Tor Melina *Uthelaim :Khuzait Khanate *Akiser *Gereden *Hanekhy *Ispantar *Karakalat *Kiraz *Makeb *Mazen *Mivanjan *Omrotok *Pabastan *Ransam *Shapeshte *Simira *Tismirr *Urunjan :Northern Empire *Aeoria *Atrium *Bergaos *Braug *Crios *Dyopalis *Enosia *Marathea *Rhesos *Syratos :Southern Empire *Ayvalyts *Canoros *Centerium *Chanopsis *Choronia *Gorcorys *Jogurys *Melion *Popsia *Sagora *Tevea *Zestea :Sturgia *Alebat *Alov *Bukits *Chronobor *Dvorbrot *Forin *Ivin *Karbur *Kargrev *Korsyas *Kranirog *Kvol *Magadan *Marovagard *Nevyansk *Oymkany *Radakmed *Rodobas *Safna *Skorren *Takor *Ulaan *Urikskala *Ustokol *Ushog *Visibrot *Vladiv *Zhemyan :Vlandia *Alantas *Alorstan *Arromanc *Caleus *Calioc *Cananc *Deriah *Etirburg *Fertone *Fregian *Furbec *Halisvust *Hongard *Horsger *Lamac *Ormanfard *Palisona *Rodetan *Ruland *Savinth *Tirby *Usanc *Valanby *Vesin :Western Empire *Aegosca *Alsasos *Arpotis *Bergon *Carphenion *Dradios *Elipa *Gamardan *Garontor *Gersegos *Golem *Grengolia *Hertogea *Leblenion *Lysia *Montos *Neocorys *Nideon *Onica *Oristocorys *Phasos *Primessos *Thersenion *Thorios *Vathea *Veron *Vinela *Zeocorys See also *List of towns *List of castles Category:Villages